disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 12 - ''My Favorite Martian is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. *February 26 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Pictures) *March 26 - Doug's 1st Movie is a critical failure, but is a commercial success. *May 14 - Endurance *June 18 - Tarzan is released to very positive reviews and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance. *July 23 - Inspector Gadget (with DiC Entertainment and Caravan Pictures) becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. *August 6 - The Sixth Sense (Touchstone Pictures) *September 17 - Breakfast of Champions (Hollywood Pictures) *September 26 - Princess Mononoke (New York Film Festival; Miramax Films) *October 1 - Mystery, Alaska (Hollywood Pictures) *October 7 - Princess Mononoke (Austin Film Festival; Miramax Films) *October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story *October 15 - The Straight Story is released to positive reviews. *October 20 - Princess Mononoke (premiere in Westwood, California; Miramax Films) *October 29 - Princess Mononoke (limited; Miramax Films) *November 24 - Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. *December 17 - Bicentennial Man (Touchstone Pictures) was released to mixed reviews and was a box-office disappointment. Shorts *November 24 - Luxo, Jr. (re-issue) Events *After 5 years, Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood are the last videos in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. *Disney officially enters the DVD market. *Disney closes Caravan Pictures as Roger Birnbaum, the cofounder, leaves the studios to cofound Spyglass Entertainment. *August 5 - Production begins on Lilo & Stitch. Character debuts *January 9 - Uncle Tito del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Whiner Tutter, Tucker Tutter *January 16 - Benny the Bat *February 12 - Tim O'Hara, Martin, Zoot, Lizzie, Dr. Elliot Coleye, Brace Channing *June 18 - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Kala, Kerchak, Baby Baboon, Kerchak and Kala'a Baby, Tarzan's Parents, Flynt and Mungo, Baboons *May 18 - Sebastian, Murgatroid, Maisie, Alberto, Mack McCro, Dobermans, Jim Bob, Charlie, Lab Computer, Mouse, Modem, Computer *June 2 - Harry the Duck *June 9 - Jet Setter Tutter *June 16 - Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen *July 23 - Inspector Gadget, Dr. Claw, Penny, Brain, Gadgetmobile, Brenda Bradford, Chief Quimby, RoboGadget, G2, Sykes, Kramer *September 6 - Mama Duck *November 7 - Annie, The Orphans, Agatha Hannigan, Mr. Bundles, Sandy, Grace Farrell, Oliver Warbucks, Rooster Hannigan, Lily St. Regis *November 24 - Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Wheezy, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Potato Head, Buster, Utility Belt Buzz, Barbie *December 7 - Jack the Dog Theme parks *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur there. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot. *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *March 17 - Test Track opens at Epcot. *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at the Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland. *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *October 13- Construction begins at the Downtown Disney in California. *November 10 - Skyway closes at the Magic Kingdom. Television *January 1 - Timon & Pumbaa Season 3 premieres on Toon Disney. *January 2 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *January 18 - The supernatural drama series So Weird premieres on the Disney Channel with the episode "Family Reunion". *January 23 - Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 2 finale premieres on Playhouse Disney. *May 1 - Mickey Mouse Works premieres on ABC. *May 15 - The Thirteenth Year, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *June 26 - Doug ends its run after eight years (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. *October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *September 6 - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of Recess and DIC Entertainment's Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. *September 24 - Timon & Pumbaa airs its final episode on Toon Disney *Fall - The Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey (as well as the live-action people and the Disney characters) removed and the TV set with the mouse ears becoming a variety of colors with sparkles and ghostly effects. However, the channel's 1997 logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks along with "Imagineer That" segments and the Disney Channel Original Movies. *December 7 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 finale, "A Berry Bear Christmas", airs on Playhouse Disney. Albums *February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning and Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House (Cassette only) *October 19 - For Our Children Video games *January 15 - Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation *April 9 - Winnie the Pooh Preschool for PC *April 30 - Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too for PC *June 15 - Tarzan Activity Center for PC *June 29 - Tarzan Action Game for PlayStation *September 28 - Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC *October 24 - Winnie the Pooh Toddler, My Disney Kitchen, and Typing with Timon & Pumbaa for PC *October 25 - Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color *November 22 - Mickey's Racing Adventure for Game Boy Color *November 23 - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire for PC (North America only) Live shows *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' musical premieres in Berlin. Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *February 2 - Mulan *February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear *March 9 **''Krippendorf's Tribe'' (re-issue) (Touchstone Home Video) **''Meet the Deedles'' (re-issue) **''Pete's Dragon'' (re-issue) **''Mary Poppins'' (re-issue) **''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) *March 16 - The Parent Trap *March 23 **''Mighty Joe Young'' **''The Rescuers'' (re-issue) *April 20 **''A Bug's Life'' **''Father of the Bride'' (Touchstone Home Video) *May 18 **''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *May 25 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *June 14 - Enemy of the State (Touchstone Home Video) *June 15 - Nixon: Director's Cut (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 2 **''Alice in Wonderland'' and Robin Hood are released as the final entries in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection **''Dangerous Minds'' (Touchstone Home Video) *August 17 **''Belle's Tales of Friendship'' **''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' *August 24 **''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' **''Cool Runnings'' *August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective *September 7 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Home Video) *September 21 **''Doug's 1st Movie'' **''My Favorite Martian'' *September 28 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *October 12 - Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella *October 26 - Pinocchio *November 9 **''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' **''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' Limited Issue DVD **''Mulan'' Limited Issue DVD **''Hercules'' Limited Issue DVD **''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *November 16 - The Distinguished Gentleman (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 23 **''A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition **Peter Pan'' Limited Issue DVD **''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Limited Issue DVD **''Lady and the Tramp'' Limited Issue DVD *December 6 - The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD *December 7 **''Inspector Gadget'' **''The Jungle Book'' Limited Issue DVD *December 21 **''The Reluctant Dragon'' **''Annie'' People Births *January 18 - Karan Brar (actor and voice actor) *February 7 - Beatrice Miller (singer-songwriter and actress) *February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress) *March 17 - Olivia Stuck (actress) *April 2 - Sophie Reynolds (actress and voice actress) *April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor) *April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor and voice actor) *April 23 - Sumire Morohoshi (voice actress) *May 1 - Spencer Lacey Ganus (voice actress) *May 11 **Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer) **Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress) *May 22 - Camren Bicondova (actress) *May 28 - Cameron Boyce (actor) *May 30 - Sean Giambrone (actor) *June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress) *August 13 - Corey Fogelmanis (actor) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) *September 7 - Michelle Creber (actress, singer, and dancer) *September 9 - Ronni Hawk (actress) *September 17 - Daniel Huttlestone (actor and singer) *October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor and voice actor) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 9 - Amby Paliwoda (animator) *June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (singer, songwriter, composer, and lyricist) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (actress) *October 27 - Frank De Vol (arranger, composer, and actor) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (actor, singer, and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) es:1999 fr:1999 nl:1999 pt-br:1999 1999